pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Strike! Dreamy Prince and Princess 2018 Interview ~Asahina Nozomi~
Gatou Ari—Symphonata Production's own AI staff will be the one to introduce the sessions and ask the given questions, including some of her own. ---- Ari: The 1st week of the Dreamy Prince and Princess 2018 is currently being held. It showcased us questions that our participating idols have to answer and we are also permitted to add some questions on our own. Without further ado, let's get started with the first session, which will be featuring our trying hard to be brave idol, Asahina Nozomi. ---- Nozomi's Interview START!!! ---- Where are you from? Nozomi: Whatever the answers of Sumire and Yurika, I guess I'll have the same. Just in here, Tokyo, Japan. You've been neighbors with Hanasaki sisters since when? Nozomi: Oh! Since they moved right next to us. I would always pay them a visit since I became friends with the two girls. Another question. Why are you scared of almost everything? Nozomi: It's not that I'm scared, it's just that...what if that happens...what if this happen...it has always been my mindset. I'm trying to improve with the help of Amanogawa-sensei but it doesn't seem to work out at all! How did this all started? Nozomi: I don't want to say "blame my parents" but they keep telling me stories of their military days. Both of them were formerly part of the military by the way until they opened up Morning Delight, our ice cream shop. What's your dream? Nozomi: My dream is to be the one to inherit our family's ice cream business. So, you're good at making ice cream too? Nozomi: Yes! Not only that I'm good at making sweets too. ^^ Does that make you a rival of Ann? Nozomi: Oh yes. We sometimes do random sweet-making competitions and currently have fair amount of wins and losses. Any idols you look up to? Nozomi: Though she may be as crazy as you guys thought, I admire the daring personality of Amanogawa-sensei. She would always push me to take chances and never miss opportunities. She herself is not afraid to take those opportunities and I want to be just like that. Is Amanogawa-sensei your favorite teacher. Nozomi: Well, you can say that. I mean, we have been through a lot together. We've been in the same classroom, same idol unit and everything else. What's your favorite brand? Why? Nozomi: Brilliant Prince. I just like it. It's epic, the prince-theme. Any favorite coords from that brand? Nozomi: The Escort Cinema Coord. I like black. Why did you became an idol? Nozomi: I was forced in this idol business because of Amanogawa-sensei but I understand that is for my benefit as well. Which is, to become a more strong person. Why did you join Symphonata Productions? Nozomi: I, again, was forced by Amanogawa-sensei to join the agency. It's not that bad though. I remember she was literally pulling a reluctant me there. Must be hard work. Sorry, sensei. (winks) But did you enjoy the agency? Nozomi: Oh yes. It has been a big part of my life. What are your feelings, now that you're doing this for the contest? Nozomi: I feel like I finally grabbed another opportunity I will never forget. My heart feels so light. Ari: Okay! That was a nice interview Nozomi. What can you say to the hosts, your rivals and other people who are watching/reading this now? Nozomi: Ahh! (bows head) Thank you very much for supporting me! (bows again) I really appreciate it! (bows head) I will do my best! (bows again) And not waste everyone's time! Ari: And that concludes Nozomi's part of the interview. Now that's a wrap! ---- Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa Category:Interviews